


Take care of me

by GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: Erik moves to Huddersfield. He faces a new team, a new country, a new language - and a new physiotherapist.





	1. A new start.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> Dear mariothellama, I had this story in my mind for quite some time now, but I lacked the inspiration for the Original Character. Then I watched some World Cup matches, especially from Iceland... Well, "Patrik" was born then. I wanted to gift this story to you because you are also making a new start and I wish you all the best for this new chapter in your life. 
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you so much for your beta and for your help! 
> 
> Dear readers, maybe you will get an idea who inspired me for my character Patrik. I really hope that you will like this story, feedback is so precious to me!

Ten minutes too early. Erik strolls around in the building and compares the number of the room with the message on his mobile another time.

3.30 p.m., room 3.

Yes, he’s at the right place, he only has to wait. Uncertainly, he stands in front of the door of room 3 before he decides to knock against the wooden surface.

No reply.

Erik waits two minutes and then, knocks again. It takes him another ten seconds until he dares to push the door handle down. Carefully, he opens the door, but there’s nobody inside the room. There’s just the familiar smell of disinfection liquid, of sweat and – most likely - of tears. Erik swallows against the lump in his throat and sits down on the treatment couch.

There are so many fears and insecurities inside him. A new country, a new home, a new club, a new language. A new physiotherapist. All he knows about him is his name that sounds so similar to his own: Patrik.

Erik glimpses at his watch. Five minutes until their first appointment. He hopes that Patrik won’t mind that he has already entered the room instead of waiting for him outside. These days, Erik doesn’t know what’s right or wrong anymore.

Suddenly, he hears footsteps coming closer. Firm steps. Erik wonders if Patrik is young or old, tall or small, if he’s not a catch for the eye or if he's...

...god damn handsome.

When the door flies open, Erik looks into the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen. Eyes that remind him of glacial ice. Patrik is lean, a little bit taller than Erik himself and probably three or four years older. His long blond hair is tied back to a loose bun and blond stubble is covering his sharp cheekbones. The physiotherapist wears white jeans and a blue polo that underlines the color of his eyes even more.

He’s so good-looking that Erik is at loss for words.

"Hey Erik," Patrik welcomes him with his rough accent. The way the physiotherapist pronounces Erik’s name causes a strange feeling in his stomach.

"H....hey", Erik stammers, taking the proffered hand. Patrik’s palm is surprisingly soft, his handshake firm and tender at the same time.

"I’m sorry for letting you wait," Patrik continues, going over to a basin to wash his hands, "usually I am punctual. Icelandic education," he adds with a smile.

"You’re ...from Iceland?" Erik manages to say, still staring at his counterpart as if he had just seen the Eighth Wonder of the World.

Patrik nods. "Yes, I joined Huddersfield two weeks ago. I wanted to make a new experience abroad."

Erik senses that his cheeks redden. "I’m new here too," he murmurs, smiling back at Patrik shyly.

"I know," the physiotherapist replies, winking at Erik, "and I also know about your former injuries."

Erik sighs inwardly. His injuries. Again. "Where do you want to start?" he murmurs in defeat, "knees, hip or ankle?"

Patrik makes an inviting gesture in the direction of the treatment couch, and Erik lies down on it after taking off his shoes and socks, leaving on his shirt and the shorts. He cannot help but shiver, despite the comfortable temperature in the small room. During the last years, he has developed a deep loathing at being touched for medical reasons. With another sigh, he closes his eyes and waits for the inevitable.

Instead of the first touch, he hears Patrik’s voice. "Did you ever receive foot reflexology?"

Erik is taken aback. "Pardon me?"

Patrik grabs a stool with rolls, sits down on it and moves closer to the end of the couch. "I don’t know if 'foot reflexology' is the correct English word," he says just to take Erik’s foot into his hands, gently, brushing over the sole with firm and pleasurable strokes. "But I think that might be a good start for you. Just close your eyes and relax, let me do the work."

Erik’s eyes indeed fall shut, almost against his will, but the strokes and the pressure against his foot feel so good. He tries not to think about the real therapy that will await him for sure afterwards, all the tests and checks whether or not his former injuries are still handicapping him.

"Don’t worry, I've learned this the professional way," Patrik says, treating a special spot on the sole in earnest now that is making Erik feel warm inside.

"Usually I am... how do you say... ticklish?" Erik says, regretting his words instantly. Since when is he babbling meaningless stuff?

"That would be a normal reaction," Patrik replies, "but apparently you are responding well to this kind of treatment." He changes to Erik’s other foot, the one where Erik had ruptured his ligament a few months ago.

"Try not to tense up," Patrik says, "this therapy won’t cause you any pain."

After some hesitant moments, Erik sighs and relaxes, his eyes falling shut again. For the first time since his arrival in England, he forgets about everything else around him, focusing only on his feet and the pleasant feeling that is flowing through his body. At first, he doesn’t even notice that Patrik stops the massage and takes Erik’s leg into his hands, bending it towards his chest.

"Regarding the severeness of your injuries and the surgeries", Patrik states, not stopping to move Erik’s leg into different directions, "you have apparently recovered very well. Did you work a lot with your physiotherapists in Germany?"

Erik nods.

"That’s good, then we can work together here a lot as well." Patrik’s blue eyes seem to pierce Erik’s soul while the physiotherapist still circles his leg.

Erik’s answer is barely audible. "Okay," he says, "that would be great." He flinches, astonished about his own reply.

Patrik notices the flinch and furrows his brows. "Does it still hurt?" he questions concerned.

"What?" Erik asks, "my hip or the knee? No, I don’t feel any ache at the moment."

"That’s not what I meant," Patrik states quietly, "I wanted to know if your move from Dortmund to Huddersfield still hurts."


	2. A special connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear mariothellama, I am so glad that you like this story - I hope that you will enjoy the second chapter as well. 
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you so much for your beta and your inspiration.
> 
> Dear readers, please have fun with this chapter, feedback would be amazing. :-)

Erik doesn’t know what he should do or say. Of course he can't help but tense up at this unexpected question, and he thinks feverishly about his answer. Did Patrik ask him a catch question? Erik can’t tell him the plain truth, not after the chance Huddersfield has given to him.

"I’m sorry," the physiotherapist says when Erik remains silent, "I shouldn’t ask such private questions." Gently, he lays Erik’s leg back onto the treatment couch.

Erik takes a deep breath. "It’s okay," he murmurs. "I bet that you already ...sensed the answer?"

Patrik smiles and shrugs. "Call it occupational disease", he says, "I can feel a lot with my hands."

Erik sighs, realizing that he won’t be able to hide much from his physiotherapist in the future. Slightly shocked, he wonders if Patrik has already noticed that he finds him attractive?

If this is the case, Patrik doesn’t give anything away though. "You need your time to settle in here in England," he continues, "that’s just normal." He has taken Erik’s leg again, sitting on the stool, and starts to massage his calf now.

The pleasurable feeling surges through Erik’s body again. Patrik seems to find the right spots and the right pressure for the massage by instinct. Erik closes his eyes and starts to speak without thinking, relaxing more and more. "I wanted to stay in Dortmund initially," he admits, "but they made clear that there is no place for me in the squad anymore. Yes, that has hurt. A lot." Erik imagines that Patrik’s strokes become softer. "But I am happy that Dave has offered me a new chance with Huddersfield, I really am. And I’m comfortable here."

"How does it feel when you think about Dortmund and your former teammates? Seeing them in black-and-yellow?" Patrik takes Erik’s other leg, continuing the treatment with skilled motions.  
  
"I have mixed feelings. On the one hand, I really miss a few of my teammates, and it’s not easy to see that they still can play for Dortmund while I was forced to leave... But on the other hand I wasn’t welcome there anymore and some people showed that to me very openly."

"I see," Patrik murmurs, a sad smile ghosting over his face. "Well, as much as I have heard and seen, you are very welcome here," he states. The blue eyes are piercing Erik again, as if there is something unspoken between them.

Erik holds his gaze until he senses that his cheeks must be starting to glow pink. "That’s.... unfamiliar for me," he mumbles, meaning the appreciation in Huddersfield and Patrik’s interest all at once.  
  
"I hope that you will get familiar to it soon," Patrik smiles, "by the way, we’re done for today, but we’ll have another appointment tomorrow. I guess we will see each other on a regular basis," he adds.

For the first time, Erik doesn’t have anything against another rehab session, on the contrary. "I’m looking forward to it," he croaks out while he cannot look away from Patrik’s blue eyes.  
  
He earns an open, honest smile. "I’m looking forward to it too."  
  
  
***  
  
  
The next day, Erik meets Patrik again in the afternoon. This time, the physiotherapist wears dark sweatpants and a white polo, looking not less handsome than the day before. Erik has expected that they would do some exercises today but the appointment is in room 3 again where no gym equipment is located. Erik cannot help but smile while he waits for Patrik, full of pleasant anticipation he has seldomly felt before.   
  
"Hey," Patrik welcomes him with a smirk, shaking Erik’s hand longer than the first time.  
  
"Hey," Erik answers, astonished about his cheerful mood.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Patrik asks, "sometimes you feel the effect of the massage for some hours."

"I've slept like a baby," Erik answers, uttering the plain truth. He has never slept so deep since he has joined Huddersfield.

"That’s good," Patrik replies satisfied, "because today I want to try something else. I’m not only a physiotherapist but also an osteopath."  
  
"Wow," Erik states, "you did a lot for your education."  
  
Patrik shrugs. "I just wanted to understand every aspect of the human body," he says, nodding into the direction of the treatment couch. "First, I have some questions," he announces, taking his stool.

Erik sits down on the couch, drowning again in the beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Do you have any issues other than your former injuries?" Patrik wants to know.  
  
Erik quickly shakes his head.  
  
"No muscular problems, no back pain?" Patrik makes sure.  
  
"Nothing," Erik confirms.  
  
"What about your bloodstream? Do you ever feel dizzy?"  
  
"No, never."  
  
Patrik nods satisfied. "Your digestion is also alright? No heartburn or such?"

"No, everything works perfectly fine", Erik answers.  
  
Patrik chews on his lip. "I’ll have to ask you this," he states, "you also don’t have any sexual disorders?"  
  
Erik’s heart misses a beat. "I don’t have a partner," he finally brings out.  
  
Patrik flashes him a smile and even seems to be glad about the answer. "So you came here alone? I thought that you would have a girlfriend," he continues, staring at his fingertips while he waits for the answer.  
  
Erik decides for the truth, realizing that he cannot hide anything from Patrik anyway. "I have neither a girlfriend," he starts, hesitating. "Nor a boyfriend," he finally finishes, trembling.  
  
Another smile darts over Patrik’s face. "Neither do I," he says casually, fixing Erik with his eyes, the gaze so intense that Erik shivers.

"I’ll examine you with my hands now," Patrik states, "could you please undress except for your briefs?"  
  
Erik agrees, feeling both nervous and excited. He knows that he’s well trained, but will Patrik like what he sees? And why does he even care about him and his opinion so much? Slowly, he slips out of his shirt before he gets rid of his shorts.

Patrik stands up and places his hands on Erik’s shoulders. Patrik’s fingers are warm, strong and tender, and he examines Erik with great skills. The next minutes consist of pressing, pushing, stroking; Patrik moves Erik’s joints, his limbs, until there is barely a part of Erik’s body he hasn’t touched.  
  
Except for...  
  
Erik is almost thankful that some of the motions still feel uncomfortable, otherwise a very special part of his body would have shown his interest in Patrik more obviously. But to his own surprise, Erik doesn’t even feel ashamed. Patrik’s touches just feel right, and Erik can sense that his muscles and limbs are reacting to them, that he is relaxing.

"That's it for today," Patrik finally states, gifting Erik with another one of his open smiles, "you did very well."

Erik is stunned. "But I didn’t do anything?"

"You tolerated the treatment right from the start, that happens very rarely," Patrik says, kneading his hands, apparently searching for the right words. "In fact it only happens when there is a ...special connection between the patient and the therapist."


	3. Into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear mariothellama, here's the next update - I hope that you will like it!
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you so much for another beta. What would I do without you... 
> 
> Dear readers, as always: Your feedback is my "fuel" to go on! Thank you for leaving kudos or a comment.

Erik is taken aback. "A special connection? Is that good?" he asks without thinking, still on alert that he may have done something wrong, that he is about to waste the chance Huddersfield has offered him. 

Patrik smiles honestly at him. "Yes, that’s good," he confirms. "Very good indeed," he adds after a meaningful pause.

"Oh." Erik returns Patrik’s smile, a happy feeling pooling in his stomach.

"That’s also why I have a rather unusual idea for our appointment tomorrow," Patrik says. "We should begin with the exercises but I want to give you a slow start."

Erik looks at him expectantly. 

"We will meet at the swimming pool," Patrik lets the cat out of the bag, "and do some exercises in the water."

Swimming pool. Swimming shorts.

Barely dressed. 

Erik’s heartbeat speeds up against his will. "You will come with me?" he asks sheepishly, just to make sure.

"Of course," Patrik replies.

"Into the water as well?"

"Into the water too, yes." Patrik gifts him with a smile that still is open and honest, despite his rather blunt question, and Erik is glad that the physiotherapist isn’t mocking him.

"That’s... fine," Erik stammers, already trying to imagine how Patrik would look like without most of his clothes.

And then, he's losing his battle, the very special part of his body finally growing to life. 

 

***

 

The next day, Erik decides for simple black swimming shorts. He’s torn between his nervousness and the curiosity to get to know Patrik better, be it just with his eyes.

Initially, Erik thinks that the rehab pool is empty when he arrives, but then he sees that somebody is diving in the water. Seconds later, a blond shock of hair, tied to a bun, appears at the edge of the pool. 

Patrik doesn’t see him at first, he joggles his head, the drops flying in every direction, and climbs out of the pool while Erik’s breath falters.

He’s even more attractive than Erik would have thought. Well shaped, trained, with defined muscles at all the right places. 

The water runs down on Patrik’s spine before the physiotherapist turns around, grabbing his towel from a chair. "Oh hey Erik, you’re here!" Patrik greets him, "I've already swum a few rounds."

Erik can only nod because now, his gaze is glued to Patrik’s front side, the chiseled torso, the abs - and the fine trail of hair that starts at his navel and disappears in his blue swimming shorts. Patrik stands still, and it seems that he gives Erik time to look at him properly, from head to toe. There are strong thighs, long legs - and scars at one knee? - but before Erik can look more closely at that part of the physiotherapist’s body, Patrik jumps into the water.

"Wanna join me?" he grins, turning onto his back to float in the water.

Erik nods and climbs into the pool, the water surprisingly warm.

Patrik watches him closely. "You can swim a few rounds, then we start with the exercises," he suggests. 

Erik dives under the surface before he begins to swim with long, powerful moves. He knows that his stamina is good, not only when it comes to running or jogging, but also in the water. 

"Perfect," Patrik encourages him after a while, "let’s do some aqua jogging."

The next half an hour, they "run" in the water and they perform exercises to stabilize certain parts of the body. Every time Patrik’s hands touch Erik to correct his motions, he has goosebumps all over his skin. 

"At last we will do an exercise for relaxation," Patrik finally announces, taking two pool noodles from the edge of the basin. "Lay on your back," Patrik orders, and when Erik does, he shoves the pool noodles under his body, making him almost weightless. "Try to let go," Patrik says softly, "feel your body."

Erik closes his eyes, savoring the sensation of floating through the water without any effort. Finally, he is whole, strong and healthy, a feeling he has missed since ages.

"That’s good," Patrik almost whispers to confirm Erik’s perception, "everything is fine. And you are going to be fine again very soon."

Out of the blue, the feelings overrun Erik. All the pain he has felt during the last months, the physical and the mental ache. The surgeries, the endless rehab sessions, the certainty that Dortmund doesn’t want to keep him any longer. He cannot suppress the loud, heartfelt sob that runs through him and he senses that a single tear trickles down on his face. 

"It’s okay," Patrik whispers, "I’m here, I got you." Gently, he lays his hands under Erik, keeping him warm and safe. Then, he carries him in his arms like a baby who has finally arrived into a world where it is cherished and loved.


	4. Surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear mariothellama, dear readers, here's a shorter chapter (the next ones will be longer, I promise) - please enjoy! I'm very grateful for every comment and every kudo. 
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you so much for your help with the beta. :-*

"'m sorry," Erik finally mumbles, and Patrik puts him back on the ground softly.

"Don’t be," the physiotherapist says, "you need to let that out before you can really start anew. Otherwise all your anger and frustration will intoxicate you, making it impossible for you to look forward."

Erik feels the tears starting to flow again. "It’s just... that everything is so unfair!" he croaks out, struggling to reach the edge of the pool where he buries his face in his hands. "Why was it me who had to suffer from four injuries? Four! Two times the knees, then the hip and on top of it all the ankle. Why!!!"

"I know exactly how you feel," Patrik murmurs from behind Erik’s back, a strange undertone in his voice but Erik is too mixed-up to really notice it.

"I would still be with Dortmund if I would have been able to stay healthy," Erik sobs.

"Yes, probably," Patrik confirms, apparently coming closer because soft waves reach Erik’s skin. Erik senses that the physiotherapist must be standing behind him by now and then he feels the touch of Patrik’s hand on his shoulder, soft, but also strong like an anchor. "But then we would have never met."

Erik darts around, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "That’s true," he whispers, watching in wonder how Patrik raises his hand and strokes his cheek, wiping away the last traces of his tears.

"You'll be fine again, Erik. I promise," Patrik states in earnest, his blue eyes glowing like liquid ice.

For a moment, Erik thinks that Patrik will kiss him, but suddenly, the physiotherapist disappears under the water surface and dives away, heaving himself out of the water. "I’ll work out a training schedule for you during the weekend. A mixture between rehab and exercises, to get you ready for your first match in Huddersfield’s colors. What do you think?"

Erik takes some deep breaths in the useless attempt to clear his mind. "Sounds good," he agrees, although he is sadly reminded of the free weekend that is approaching, and the fact that he will be alone for two days then.

Or should he ask Patrik... No, he can’t. Erik dries himself off, musing if he should be brave and ask Patrik if he wants to have a coffee or something with him. After all, he is also new in Huddersfield. Or is there a code of conduct within the team that prohibits private contact between players and staff? Did they already go too far?

In Dortmund, Marco has had a special relationship with their physiotherapist, Erik remembers, but he has no clue about the rules in England. Should he take pot luck? Is it wise to invite Patrik to a café? Or rather to his flat where they won't be seen together?

Erik doesn’t want to get dumped right from the start, he’s already a mess inside because of the handsome physiotherapist anyways. Still fighting an inner battle, Erik rubs the towel over his hair. 'Come on, it’s now or never', Erik tells himself, but his throat suddenly feels too sore and too dry to speak.

Instead, it’s Patrik who raises his voice. "Erik," he says with that fascinating raw accent, releasing his hair band, "what about your plans for Saturday? Do you want to have lunch with me?" Like a cascade, Patrik’s long blond hair flows over his shoulders, and he looks like a warrior now. A proud, very male Viking.

And all Erik can say is: "Yes, I want to."


	5. Lunchtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear mariothellama, dear readers, here's the next, longer update. I am so so curious what you will think of the "surprise" at the end (the proper explanation follows in the upcoming chapter). Did you expect such a twist? 
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you so much for your beta and your support, for your time and your friendship!

Erik is on Cloud Number Nine when he leaves the swimming area. A part of him is still embarrassed that he has lost control so easily, crying in front of Patrik. But the huger part is looking forward to Saturday like a kid who is expecting Christmas.

They have agreed that Patrik will pick Erik up at his flat. Erik is still insecure to drive in England, so he has been quite glad about that proposal. Although he has rented a car, the left traffic still is a mystery to him.

Punctually, Patrik rings at Erik’s door bell. Erik has decided for his favorite jeans and a plain black shirt, together with sneakers, and now he flies down the stairs to the entrance door.

"Icelandic education?" he chuckles while he welcomes Patrik together with the church bells ringing 12 am.

Patrik has to laugh. "Exactly!" he confirms, guiding Erik to his car.  
  
The physiotherapist also wears jeans and a simple shirt that accentuates his lean body very nicely. Climbing into his car, Erik can smell Patrik’s addicting, musky after-shave.  
  
"Where are we going to?" Erik asks cheerfully.  
  
"Since I don’t know much in Huddersfield, I'll drive us to the only café I know here," Patrik says, "they have excellent lunch. Pasta, vegetables..."

"...pancakes?" Erik asks hopefully. "I miss the pancakes of my mom," he adds as an explanation.

"Do your parents live in Dortmund?" Patrik questions.

"No, they live close to Pirmasens, that’s a part of Germany known as Pfalz," Erik replies.  
  
"That sounds beautiful," Patrik says, "do you also have siblings?"

"A sister. She’s older than me."

"Ah, great. I also have a sister. And a brother."

"Do they all live in Iceland?" Erik wants to know.  
  
Patrik nods. "I’m the only one who is abroad."  
  
"Iceland must be a wonderful country," Erik fancies.  
  
"It is," Patrik confirms, making a pause. "You’ll have to visit it one day."  
  
The air is flittering around them when Erik answers: "I would love to do that."  
  
Shortly after, they arrive at the café where they continue their conversation. Erik tells about his childhood, excited how easy it suddenly is for him to speak English fluently.

"Why did you become a physiotherapist?" Erik asks when they have received their lunch - pasta for Patrik, pancakes for Erik.

Patrik puts the cutlery away, his gaze suddenly dark. "That’s a long story, Erik, and I don’t think that you would like to hear it now."

"But...." Erik objects, astonished about Patrik’s sudden mood change.

"What would you have become if you wouldn’t be a professional footballer?" Patrik continues, distracting him.

"I'd actually started to study sports," Erik replies, still musing about Patrik’s reaction, "but I stopped when I joined Mainz."

"Sports, that’s cool!" Patrik exclaims. Before Erik can say more, he points at the entrance door. "Look whom we have here," he murmurs, "hey, Christopher!" waving at Erik’s teammate.

"Oh, hey!" Christopher comes over to them, "can I join you?"

And as much as Erik wants to say "no", they invite him to their table, starting a talk about German football, Huddersfield and the Premier League in general.

After an hour, Patrik excuses himself to go to the toilet, and Erik is alone with Christopher.  
  
"His therapy is doing you good, isn’t it," Christopher states while Erik nearly spills his beverage. But, his teammate has meant it in a friendly way, not ambiguously.

Erik breathes deeply. "Yes, it does."  
  
"Last week, he treated my adductors," Christopher tells. Erik isn’t prepared for the hot wave of jealousy that captures him.

"I see," he drawls. "Are they okay now?"

"Yes," Christopher confirms, "he seems to work magic with his hands."  
  
Erik’s jealousy only gets stronger, and he stares at his glass, scared about the strength of his feelings.  
  
"But did you know that he..." Christopher doesn’t come further because Patrik returns to them, so incredibly smiling and shining that Erik can’t avert his gaze from him.  
  
A minute later, Christopher says goodbye to them because he has another appointment, relief written all over Erik’s face when he’s alone with Patrik again.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Patrik asks him, "I can show you around in the city a little bit, there’s a small but nice park in the area."

Erik can only nod but he gets himself together when they pay the bill, taking his credit card against Patrik’s protest. "You can pay the next time," he says with hope in his voice - hope that this wasn’t their last appointment outside the training centre.  
  
Patrik guides them down the street and to the entrance of a lovely park with lots of trees, flowers and even some squirrels. "Look how cute they are!" Erik exclaims.

"You can even feed them but I don’t have any nuts with me," Patrik replies.

"There’s a nut tree over there, maybe we can... ouch!" For a second, Erik hasn’t looked at the ground, stumbling over a root and twisting his ankle. "Oh shit... shit!" he exclaims, white pain shooting through his entire leg.  
  
Patrik is by his side in no time, taking his arm. "What happened? Sit down on the grass Erik, please."  
  
Erik sinks down on the ground, clenching his teeth. "My. Foot." he brings out.  
  
With quick, skilled motions, Patrik removes his shoe and sock, taking Erik’s foot into his hands. "Does that hurt?" he asks, touching the ankle.

"Yes!!!" Erik cries out, biting his lip.

"We have to cool your foot to stop the swelling," Patrik urges him, "wait here, I’ll go and get my car."  
  
He leaves Erik behind, the raging pain in his ankle making every clear thought impossible. Then, Patrik is back and tugs Erik upwards, supporting him to hobble to his car.

"I don’t think that your ankle is broken or that a ligament is torn," Patrik explains, "I’ll bring you home, do you have something to cool your foot in your freezer compartment?"

"Frozen peas?" Erik brings out.

"That will work," Patrik says, stepping on the gas pedal.

By the time they arrive at Erik’s flat, the pain in his ankle has faded to a dull, uncomfortable ache. Patrik helps Erik to climb the stairs and takes the key to open the door.

"Couch," the physiotherapist decides and guides Erik to his sofa where he lies down immediately. He can hear Patrik opening his fridge, and then coming back with the frozen peas and a kitchen towel, placing it on Erik’s swollen ankle.

"We’ll keep that there for ten minutes," he says, "then I will have another look at your ankle, alright?"

Erik nods, despair crawling into his bones. Not another injury. Not again.  
  
Apparently to distract him, Patrik looks around in Erik’s flat, seeing the photos of his parents and his sister on a shelf. "That’s your sister?" Patrik asks, "she looks like you."  
  
Erik manages a smile, thinking of Lisa. "I bet your siblings look a lot like you too."  
  
Patrik grins. "No, they are prettier."

"That’s impossible." Erik doesn’t know where the words have come from, probably from the adrenaline and the shock surging through him.  
  
However, Patrik smiles from ear to ear after the somewhat compliment. "I’ll go to the kitchen and bring you some water," he says almost shyly, rummaging through Erik’s cupboards until he has found two glasses. He returns with a bottle of water too.

"Here, drink something," he encourages Erik who gulps down the water in large sips.  
  
"Let’s see how your ankle is doing," Patrik states afterwards, removing the frozen peas and the towel. He sits down on the edge of the sofa to take Erik’s foot into his hand, starting to twist it.  
  
"Fuck," Erik growls, not caring about the swearword in his attempt to swallow down the ache, "fuck, that hurts!"

"I know," Patrik murmurs, pressing his fingers onto several spots. "But it’s just a sprain," he finally says.

Erik groans. "I doesn’t want to sound rude," he starts helplessly, "but maybe a doctor should have a look at it?"

Patrik smiles. "Erik," he starts, locking gazes with his patient, "Erik, I am a doctor."


	6. The doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear mariothellama, dear readers, here comes the next chapter and with it, the explanation of Patrik's past (well, at least partially! ;-)). 
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, you are a true fairy - thank you for your help and the beta!

Erik is astonished. "A doctor? But how? When? I don’t understand?"

Patrik deepens his smile before he starts his explanation. "After finishing school... well, for two years I did something else but then I started to learn the profession of a physiotherapist. I did many advanced trainings, for example I became an osteopath therefore."

Erik's glued to his lips.

"But that was not enough, I wanted to make further progress, and so I started to study medicine. I finished a few months ago," Patrik continues to speak.

"Why do you work as a physiotherapist here?" Erik still doesn’t understand fully.

"Huddersfield offered me the chance to assist the team doctor to develop my skills. I take over physiotherapy sessions to stay in practice and because I simply like to do it. It’s impressive to work together with the players so closely."

"I’m an idiot," Erik croaks out, "I’m sorry that I never asked..."

"No, no," Patrik reassures him, "I should have said something. But I didn’t want you to change your behavior towards me."

"A doctor," Erik repeats deep in thoughts, "oh."

"An assistant doctor," Patrik plays it down, "and your physiotherapist. And as such, we should do something for your ankle. A lympathic drainage massage would be helpful to support your body to get rid of the swelling."

Erik is still trying to get his head around what Patrik has told him. “A doctor,“ he murmurs in awe, not listening to Patrik properly.

"Hey,“ Patrik teases him, „would you stop your adoration and show me the way to your bedroom?"

"Bedroom?!" Erik asks, another surge of adrenaline pulsing through him.

"Yes, bedroom. I need you to lay down so that I can massage your leg."

"O... okay," Erik stammers, sitting up and pointing at a door opposite the hallway.

Patrik walks over to it and opens it. "Ready for some treatment?" he winks at Erik who limps over and sinks down onto the cool linen.

"Did I say or do anything wrong during the past days?" Erik asks.

"Other than stumbling over a root by accident? No," Patrik chuckles. "Really Erik, stop thinking too much. I’m still the same person. Oh, and please undress your jeans."

Erik fumbles with the belt of his jeans, outrun by the last events. Patrik. The man who causes him to be jealous of his teammate. A doctor. Treating his ankle. Here. In his bedroom. He struggles out of his pants and suddenly feels very vulnerable. Yet, he doesn’t dare to take his blanket to cover himself, his black briefs a sharp contrast to the white linen underneath him.

"Try to relax," Patrik says gently, taking Erik’s foot and starting to stroke it. "I will massage the entire leg to active the lympathic fluid."

Erik closes his eyes and holds his breath. The entire leg. Of course. He begins a silent conversation with the very special part of his body to simply stay calm. Calm and soft. But the more he focuses on that and the more Patrik’s hands wander higher, the more he realizes that his effort will be in vain.

With firm strokes, Patrik massages Erik’s thigh, dangerously close to his dick that promptly comes to life.

"Patrik... I...," Erik mutters.

"It’s fine," Patrik whispers, not letting go of Erik’s leg.

"I’m sorry, I don’t want to ...molest you," Erik tries again.

Finally, Patrik stops his strokes but he lets his hand rest at Erik’s groin.

"Erik," he breathes, his voice raw and hoarse.

Erik opens his eyes and searches for Patrik’s gaze. When he finds it, he sucks in the air sharply. Patrik’s eyes are wide, and he seems to eat Erik with them, his look so intense that Erik’s dick grows even harder.

For several heartbeats, they both don’t do anything but to look at each other until Patrik’s gaze changes. He now seems to ask for permission and Erik nods.

And then, Patrik moves his hand and places it directly onto the bulge in Erik’s briefs, stroking the hardness there, and everything suddenly feels like heaven on Earth to Erik.

Erik muffles a cry on his arm but lets out the second when Patrik slips his hand inside the damp heat of Erik’s briefs.

"Sæti," Patrik whispers, and Erik is sure that it must be an Icelandic petname. He’s instantly addicted to the sound. Finally, Patrik bends over him, his hand still in Erik’s briefs, and kisses him.

And what a kiss it is. Their tongues find each other immediately, in cuddling, stroking, teasing, licking. Patrik is the most skillful kisser Erik has ever met, he’s thorough and tender, and he kisses Erik in earnest and full of an all-consuming desire.

Between their kisses, Patrik gets rid of his shirt and reveals the trained torso Erik is finally allowed to touch. Erik’s hands roam feverishly over Patrik’s chest, his nipples and his abs, while Patrik's fingers disappear in Erik's briefs again. 

"Let go, sæti," Patrik whispers, nibbling at Erik’s ear.

Erik buries his face at Patrik’s strong chest, inhaling his scent, Patrik’s hand bringing him closer and closer to his height. Once again, Patrik knows exactly where to massage Erik and how to caress him. For one moment, Patrik stops his motions, tugging Erik closer into his embrace with his other arm, and when he continues his strokes, Erik comes.

Erik cannot say anything, the orgasm that rips from his body so strong that he can only let out a long and loud moan.

"Yes, sæti," Patrik mutters against Erik’s shock of hair, holding him throughout the forceful contractions, "just like that."

Carefully, Patrik lays Erik back on the bed afterwards, taking handkerchiefs from the nightstand and cleaning both of them up.

"That was...," Erik starts, interrupting his sentence because he simply doesn’t know what to say. "I am...," he tries again, to no avail either.

"Shhh...," Patrik whispers, lying down next to Erik, "you should take a rest now."

Erik searches for Patrik’s hand, intertwining their fingers and holding them for dear life. "Will you stay with me?" he asks, "I want to... return the favor."

Patrik kisses Erik’s hand. "I will, sæti. And it wasn’t just a favor," he whispers, "because I’m starting to fall in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some serious research regarding the petname! "Sæti" is the Icelandic word for "Sweetie" or "Cutie", used for men. :-)


	7. Couples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear mariothellama, dear readers, please have fun with the next chapter!
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you for another thorough beta. :-*

Erik’s heart leaps in bliss when he hears the words, not sure whether or not he is dreaming. "You are falling in love with me?" he repeats, thinking feverishly if he has maybe made a mistake with the translation in his mind. This can’t be true, can it?

"Mhm, I do," Patrik murmurs, suddenly insecure, gazing at Erik.

Only then Erik realizes that Patrik must be waiting for an answer. "I feel the same for you," he croaks out, full of emotions, "ever since you came into the therapy room on my first day here."

The look upon Patrik’s face changes from insecurity to pure joy within a second. "Sæti," he whispers and turns Erik’s face towards him, kissing him passionately. The physiotherapist is not only a magician with his hands, Erik thinks, but also with his tongue. Soon, the kiss turns out into some kind of foreplay, and Erik remembers that Patrik is still waiting for his caresses.

"Get out of these," Erik orders breathlessly, tugging at Patrik’s pants.

"Do you want me naked?" Patrik rasps, the question even more arousing because of his rough accent.

"Oh yes," Erik breathes straight into his ear, all of a sudden confident.

Patrik looks him into the eyes and tugs down his pants and briefs under the blanket, Erik copying him and tossing away his remaining clothes. The prospect of feeling Patrik without any barrier between them sends pleasurable shivers down on his spine. "Come here," Erik whispers and tugs Patrik into his arms, holding his beautiful face while he kisses him.

His right hand however wanders downwards soon, first to Patrik’s nipples, brushing over them to find out if he likes this kind of stimulation. A groan tells Erik that he should grant the rosy knobs more attention.

"Keep doing that," Patrik moans, pressing himself closer to Erik.

"I will, my Viking," Erik murmurs, placing soft kisses down Patrik’s throat until he reaches his chest with his mouth.

"Erik!" Patrik cries out when a wet tongue finds his nipples, followed by Erik’s teeth that bite gently into the flesh. Erik can sense Patrik’s dick, pressing against his belly, and he wraps his hand around the hardness in sync with the movements of his tongue.

"What are you doing to me!" Patrik gasps and Erik has to smile, releasing the nipple he has just worshiped. Erik knows that he owns some skills, and he is pleased to indulge Patrik, using all of them.

"You’re beautiful," Erik murmurs, taking Patrik into his hand completely now. Never has a dick felt so good in his fingers, not even his own. Slowly, Erik starts to move his hand, but he is in no hurry, establishing a rather sloppy and playful pace.

Patrik is clinging to him with both of his arms by now, whimpering with every motion of Erik’s fingers. "Sæti," he pants again, searching for more friction and release.

"My Viking," Erik repeats tenderly, picking up the pace at least a little bit. He is determined to make this good for Patrik, meaning to prolong his ecstasy as much as possible.

The dick in Erik’s hand twitches when Patrik hears the nickname. Erik can sense that Patrik must be very close and so he slows down again, earning a pitiful moan. "Sæti, please," Patrik begs, gazing at Erik with big, dilated eyes.

Erik shifts his weight so that he can kiss Patrik, his tongue deep in the other ones mouth when he starts to get Patrik off in earnest, twisting his wrist slightly with every push.

Patrik holds his breath, his entire body stiffening in Erik’s embrace, and he comes all over Erik’s hand with the next stroke. Erik takes him into his arms, nuzzling his blond hair until Patrik opens his eyes again.

“That was wow,“ he breathes, stealing a kiss from Erik.

“And it wasn’t just a favor,“ Erik says. “I would want to do this, uhm, more often,“ he admits sheepishly.

"This and other stuff?" Patrik asks mischievously.

"Probably yes," Erik grins, although his heart sinks into his boots because even though he has gained some experience, he has never taken the very last step before.

Patrik however gets serious. "I was never the type for affairs," he states, playing with Erik’s fingers before he looks up to him. "So would you want to give us a try? As a couple, I mean? Getting to know each other and dating and all the other things," the physiotherapist rambles through his explanation, but Erik only beams at him.

"Of course!" he replies before his brain kicks in. "Do we have to hide? I mean, maybe I could even find another profession, I have thought about that before. Because I have been injured so many times anyways, I..."

"Don’t you dare," Patrik gives back, leaving no room for objections, "you are going to live your dream, do you understand me?"

Erik gapes at him, astonished about the harsh reaction. "Y.... yes...,“ he stammers, “I only thought that..."

Patrik takes a deep breath. "I want you to be happy," he starts, "and I know that you are happy when you can play football. We will find a way to be together, I promise. It might not always be easy, but we won’t give up beforehand."

"Alright," Erik replies firmly.

Patrik places a peck on Erik’s cheek. "For now, I don’t want to be a mood-breaker, but we should at least do an x-ray of your foot. I’ll call the team doctor and tell him what has happened, okay?"

"Oh shit," Erik complains, suddenly remembering about the pain in his ankle. "What do you want to tell him?"

"The truth," Patrik answers, taking his mobile. "That we went for a walk because I wanted to show you around and that you stumbled over the root of a tree."

Erik sighs. "Sounds reasonable," he admits, waiting for Patrik to dial the number. Yet, the doctor grins when he looks at the screen of his phone. "What’s up?" Erik asks.

"A message from Christopher," Patrik tells, "he asks us if we want to visit Castle Hill with Jonas and him tomorrow."

"What?" Erik exclaims.

"Castle Hill," Patrik explains, "that’s an ancient monument overlooking Huddersfield."

"No, I didn’t mean that," Erik replies confused, "why are they asking... I mean, are they in the picture about us? Yet?!"

Patrik chuckles. "Maybe," he states cheerfully.

Erik stares at him horrified.

"Don’t be scared," Patrik soothes him, "they won’t tell anybody."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Erik still is in some kind of shock, not understanding why Patrik is able to remain so cool.

Patrik winks at him. "Because they are a couple themselves, sæti."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caste Hill really exists! We will learn more about the monument in the next chapter. :-)


	8. Boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear mariothellama, dear readers,  
> here is a shorter chapter, more like a bridge - but I promise some more fun in the next two chapters that are already written and beta'd by my wonderful Blue_Night - thank you so much!

Erik’s head is spinning after that revelation. "Christopher and Jonas? How do you know that they are a couple?" Absentmindedly, Erik struggles himself free from the blanket, lying all naked on the sheets. 

"Because Christopher told me," Patrik simply says, his eyes glued to Erik. 

"Then I don’t have to be jealous?" Erik murmurs, more to himself. 

"Nope," Patrik confirms, his gaze traveling over Erik’s body. "Wait, did you just say that you were jealous of Christopher?"

Erik blushes. "Maybe?"

"Sæti," Patrik says softly, "you don’t have to be jealous. Of no one. Just look at you, I’m a lucky man to call you..." he drawls, "my boyfriend?"

Erik looks at him with big eyes. "Boyfriend," he tastes the word, happily repeating it. "Yes, boyfriend!" Only then he notices that he is presenting himself to Patrik without any cover, and he grabs the blanket hastily to crawl underneath it. 

"Don’t do that unless you’re cold," Patrik whispers, "you’re such a catch for the eye."

"Says the most handsome man walking this Earth," Erik replies, but he’s touched by the compliment nevertheless. 

"I’m not the most..." Patrik begins, but he doesn’t come further because Erik kisses him, again fascinated by the things Patrik can do with his tongue. 

"Didn’t you want to call our team doctor?" Erik mutters between two very hot and very arousing kisses, but he forgets about his question when Patrik’s hand meets his rock-hard dick for the second time this afternoon. 

 

***

 

"Okay, we’ll be there tomorrow morning. Yeah, I’ll pick him up," Patrik speaks into his mobile about half an hour later. Erik is still out of breath, pleasurable tiredness spreading out in every cell of his body after he has given himself to his boyfriend again. 

"We’ll do some scans of your foot tomorrow morning in the hospital," Patrik declares, "then we can meet with Christopher and Jonas. If you want to, that is," he adds.

"Is it a good idea to walk a lot with a swollen ankle?" Erik murmurs although he would love to go on a double date. 

"We can drive up to the monument by car almost the whole way, you’ll only have to take a few steps," Patrik means. "And of course I will give you some proper treatment beforehand," he says in a breathy voice that sends a shiver down on Erik's back. 

Now, Erik is definitely interested. "I’m all in, then," he grins, "I could never say 'no' to your so-called 'treatment'". 

Patrik chuckles. "For once I didn’t talk about my hands on special parts of your body, but about a proper bandage to stabilize your ankle."

"Oh," Erik blushes, "what a pity."

"One thing does not rule out the other," Patrik whispers meaningfully before he glimpses at his watch. "Shit, I’ll have to leave soon," he regrets.

Erik raises his brows in question, disappointed that Patrik can’t stay any longer. 

"The medical staff meets once in a month," Patrik explains why he has to leave, "we’ll have dinner together and talk about some topics tonight."

"About ankles for example?" Erik winks, "or other parts of human bodies?"

"Said 'other part of your body' is all mine," Patrik rasps, "I’ll see to that tomorrow, I promise. And I’ll text you later."

Erik sighs wistfully, still not sure whether he’s just caught in a pleasurable dream - or if the very male and very naked Viking in his bedroom is indeed for real. "Do you still have... like five minutes?" he whispers into Patrik’s ear, not waiting for the answer, but placing his hand firmly on the doctor’s hard dick.


	9. The double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear mariothellama, dear readers, I had some rough days and needed more time than initially planned for this update. I hope that you will like it anyways!
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you so much for your beta. :-*

The next morning, Patrik picks Erik up as promised to drive him to the hospital. He stays with him during the examination, gifting him with an encouraging look every now and then while their team doctor is checking on Erik.

"Just a sprain," the team doctor confirms after he has seen the images, "do not walk much within the next days, but you don’t have to be too careful either. Patrik, could you please bandage the ankle?"

"Of course," Patrik agrees, waiting until the team doctor leaves the room before he quickly squeezes Erik’s hand. "See, it’s not so bad," he whispers before he washes his hands. Returning to the doctor mode and grabbing the bandage, he takes Erik’s foot in his hands and wraps the bandage around the ankle with skillful moves.

"Can we meet with Christopher and Jonas?" Erik asks hopefully, his eyes not leaving Patrik and the miracles he's doing with his hands. Being treated with so much expertise and softness all at once makes Erik feel almost dizzy.

"Yes," Patrik confirms, "I will drive you right in front of the monument. Christopher and Jonas can climb Victoria Tower which is located on the hill, but I will wait with you downstairs."  
  
"You don’t have to," Erik means, although he wants to savor every minute with his new found love.

"Oh, I’m quite sure that Christopher and Jonas will be glad if they have some minutes on their own," Patrik states with a grin, fixing the bandage. "And so do we, don’t we?" he winks.

"Of course!" Erik hastens to say, finally relaxing.

"I think we could have lunch together afterwards, and then I will bring you home, renewing your bandage." Patrik plans.

"Renewing my bandage," Erik echoes, his blood shooting again into the middle region of his body.

The doctor smiles. "In private. Just the two of us," he whispers, "not like here in the hospital."

Erik gets the hint immediately, pleasant anticipation spreading out warmly in his entire body. "Then what are we waiting for?" he exclaims, jumping from the treatment table, squeezing up his face when he lands on the wrong foot.

"Easy," Patrik says, holding Erik’s arm.  
  
So close by his side, Erik can smell Patrik’s tempting aftershave that makes his desire grow even more, and he swallows, embarrassed about his strong reaction.  
  
"Don’t worry," Patrik murmurs as if he has read Erik’s mind, "I feel exactly the same."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Castle Hill is impressive, to say the least. Erik climbs out of Patrik’s car, the wind instantly tousling his hair. "Hey, we’re over there!" he hears Christopher’s voice, who his sitting on a bench in front of the monument, together with Jonas.

“Hey!" Erik answers, limping over to his teammates.  
  
"Man, what have you done?" Jonas says worriedly, pointing at Erik’s leg.  
  
"I stumbled over a tree," Erik replies, turning around to Patrik who is following him. "But he already treated me," he blurts out.

Jonas smiles. "I bet he did," he says, winking at both of them.

For a moment, there is silence that Patrik eventually breaks. "I guess I’m not the only Viking here who has a thing for handsome Germans, isn’t that so?"  
  
Now it’s up to Christopher to laugh because Jonas is blushing furiously.  
  
"Come on, let’s go over to the Tower," Jonas mumbles.  
  
"I’ll stay here with Erik," Patrik says, "we’ll stroll around on the ground, he shouldn’t climb stairs with his ankle."

"We could also stay... ah!" Jonas coughs because Christopher has given him a dig in his ribs.

"Are you Vikings always so slow on the uptake?" Christopher complains, rolling his eyes. "They want to be alone for some minutes."  
  
Patrik grins. "We’ll meet again in half an hour, then we can drive back to Huddersfield to have lunch together, what do you think?"

"Sounds good!" Jonas answers, pulling Christopher with him. Erik can hear them arguing playfully while they're disappearing in the tower.  
  
"You were right," Erik says in astonishment, "they are definitely a couple."

"An old couple," Patrik chuckles, "sometimes they behave as if they were married for ages."

Erik sighs wistfully and follows Patrik on a path around the monument, to a bench that is partly hidden under a tree where they sit down. "Do you think that they argue a lot?" Erik asks.

Patrik shakes his head and looks into every direction but there are no other people around. "I bet they also do this a lot," he whispers, taking Erik’s face into both of his hands. "Sæti," he breathes and kisses Erik. Of course, their tongues find each other immediately, Patrik’s stubble tickling Erik and increasing his arousal even more.

"What does 'sæti' mean?" Erik finally asks when he has to catch his breath.

"Sweetie or cutie," Patrik explains, taking Erik’s hand into his own, "it’s an Icelandic petname."

"I thought so," Erik replies, intertwining their fingers. "It’s a wonderful name, I am fascinated by your language."

"Oh wait until you will visit Iceland for the first time," Patrik gives back, "I hope that you will also be fascinated by the landscape then."

"I would love to visit Iceland," Erik fancies, gazing at Patrik because the doctor is suddenly clearing his throat as if he wants to say something important.

"Actually I...", Patrik starts and Erik squeezes his fingers to encourage him to go on. "I wanted to ask... well, there’s the international break soon and I guess that you won’t get called up for Germany... and I thought... I thought..."

"Yes?" Erik asks, wondering that for once he hasn’t felt a sting when the national team is mentioned. The national team that is playing without him.

Patrik breathes deeply. "The players will have five days off during the break," he continues, "and so does the medical staff." Eventually he takes a heart. "Erik," Patrik says with hope in his voice, "would you like to come with me to Iceland then?"


	10. The confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear mariothellama, dear readers, I hope that you will enjoy the next chapter. :-)
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you again so much for your beta! :-*

Erik is at loss for words, happy and overwhelmed. He cannot say anything, he just beams at Patrik.

"I will attend a conference in Iceland as a speaker, and you could come with me as some kind of guest, so we won’t raise any suspicions," Patrik continues, getting more and more insecure. "But you'll most likely want to spend the break in Germany with your family and friends and..."

"I will come with you," Erik interrupts him, "of course I will!"

"You sure?" Patrik asks, disbelieving joy written all over his face.

"My parents celebrate their wedding anniversary and will be on vacation anyway, and I would love to come with you to Iceland," Erik says, sparkling.

"I still own a flat in Reykjavik," Patrik explains, "we can stay there and make ourselves comfortable."

"Sounds fantastic," Erik murmurs, kissing his boyfriend.

"I'd hoped so much that you would say 'yes'," Patrik whispers, placing his hand on Erik’s thigh. "Iceland is so special to me."

"But you have to promise me something," Erik retorts huskily.  
  
"And that would be?"

"That you will come with me to Germany and to the Pfälzer Wald during our next break."  
  
  
***  
  
  
The rest of the day flies by in no time, Christopher and Jonas being the perfect mates for carefree hours among friends. All too soon, the evening arrives. "There’s training again tomorrow, huh?" Christopher means, nodding in the direction of Erik’s ankle, "but probably not for you, Erik?"

Erik shakes his head. "It’s treatment time for me," he winks, nudging Patrik's side, "not that I would complain." He’s so happy that he even blurts their secret out, well knowing that it is safe with their friends. "Patrik has invited me to Iceland during the national team break," he announces.

Christopher whistles. "So you are serious about that, aren’t you?"

"Yes," Patrik replies. "I will speak during a medical conference about injuries in professional football," he explains, "and Erik can be my... uhm... example." He seems to regret his words but Erik soothes him.

"For once, all those damn injuries are for a reason," he says tenderly.

"Jonas," Christopher muses, "when was the last time that you have invited me to Denmark? Do you even remember?"

"I do, but you apparently don't!" Jonas gives back, pouting. "How could you ever forget our night at the beach?"

Christopher smiles. "Of course I remember that. But you snored into my ear the entire night long."

Jonas crosses his arms in front of his chest. "I do not snore!"

"Oh yes, you do," Christopher persists, "like a Finnish woodcutter."

"I’m Danish!" Jonas snaps.

Christopher rolls his eyes. "Danish and stubborn," he murmurs with an exasperated sigh.

"Says the willful German," Jonas doesn’t give in.

"Jonas," Christopher answers patiently, "we’re arguing like an old couple. Don’t you think that we should drive home now and leave our two love birds alone?"

"Your place or mine?" Jonas asks.

"Mine," Christopher decides, not coming further.

"Why is it always your place?" Jonas teases his boyfriend. "Don’t you like my Danish decoration?"

"Sweetheart, I do love your Danish decoration, but your fridge is empty. So come on, get your nice Danish butt into my nice German car so we can do something for intercultural understanding at home. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Jonas winks, gently tousling Christopher’s dark hair. They say goodbye to Erik and Patrik, waving at them while their car leaves.

"They really love each other, don’t they?" Erik smiles, "I bet their teasing belongs to them like their nationalities."

Patrik chuckles. „I bet that too."  


***  


Twenty minutes later, they arrive at Erik’s flat. "Please come in with me," Erik begs, "I want to talk about our Iceland trip. And so," he adds.

"Of course I will bring you inside, sæti, but I won’t stay overnight," Patrik says, "I don’t want to raise any rumors and I want to give you some time on your own."  
  
"That’s alright," Erik murmurs, half disappointed, half reasonable. "We can spend the nights together in Iceland, can’t we?"

"Oh yes, we can," Patrik whispers. "Long nights," he adds, and the rough sound of his voice has Erik hard again in seconds.

However, Erik wants to indulge his boyfriend first tonight, and so he doesn’t waste any time when they close the door of the flat behind them, kissing Patrik right in the hallway, already tugging at this clothes.

"Sæti," Patrik whispers aroused, his hands wandering under Erik’s shirt to pull the clothing over his head. Erik fumbles with Patrik’s belt while they stumble to the bedroom, half-naked when they fall down on the mattress. Patrik wants to slip his hand inside Erik’s pants, but Erik stops him.

"Tonight it’s your turn first," he breathes against the bare skin of Patrik’s chest, spoiling his nipples until he hears the first breathless moans. Then, he moves lower, removing Patrik’s pants and briefs in one move. However, this time he doesn’t only use his hand to caress his lover.

Erik starts at Patrik’s calves and kisses his way upwards, stroking the warm skin with his hands and licking it with his tongue all at once. He takes his time and crawls upwards slowly, Patrik’s groans becoming louder and louder.

But all of a sudden, just when Erik has reached Patrik’s knee, the doctor freezes. "Please not," he says urgently, "please, not there."

Erik is confused but then he sees the little scars around Patrik’s knee, signs of more than only one surgery. The entire body of his beloved doctor has gone stiff, and Erik reacts without thinking. "It’s fine," he whispers, wandering higher to Patrik’s thigh right away, not asking for an explanation that would only serve to ruin the mood. "It’s fine," he repeats, "I understand you. Just let me spoil you, mein Schatz."

Patrik sighs at the petname and relaxes, giving in to Erik’s caresses again. And Erik is still in no hurry, he licks his way over the insides of Patrik’s thighs, pretending that he doesn’t notice the twitching dick right in front of him that is begging for attention.

"Sæti," Patrik moans, writhing on the sheets, "I need you. I need you so much."

Finally, Erik moves even higher, breathing over the sensitive skin of Patrik’s dick. "Right there?" he asks, the words tickling over Patrik’s hardness.

"Yes!" the doctor cries out, grabbing the sheets with his hands. "Right there, Erik, please. Please!"

Erik uses only his tongue to draw a first, soft line from Patrik’s balls to the tip of his dick. The pure contact lets Patrik moan Erik’s name again and again. Erik can taste the salty precome and he swirls his tongue around Patrik’s dick, his lover almost jolting from the mattress. "That’s so good, sæti," Patrik pants but he nearly loses it when Erik encloses his hardness with his lips.

"Erik!" he gasps, his hips stuttering, but Erik keeps them in place with his hands, moving up and down on Patrik’s length in a pace that is slow torture. The doctor whimpers now, glancing down at his boyfriend with hooded eyes. Never has Erik heard such aroused and arousing sounds, all the whimpers, moans and groans he draws from Patrik only with his lips and tongue.

And Erik knows that Patrik is not going to last very long. He savors the feeling of Patrik’s dick upon his tongue but when he sucks at the soft skin, he senses that his lover is close to coming.

"Erik, sæti," Patrik pants, "I’m going to..."

He can't finish his sentence though, because Erik pushes him over the edge with his next stroke, Patrik’s dick literally exploding in his mouth. And Erik takes it all, takes every drop and every contraction, every sign of the pure pleasure Patrik must be feeling. Only then he crawls upwards, taking Patrik into his arms.

The doctor is completely blissed out, spread out on the sheets all spent and sated. Yet, he still has the strength to speak or rather to whisper some words.

"Sæti," Patrik says barely audible, holding Erik tight, "ég elska þig."

And although Erik doesn’t know anything about the Icelandic language, he can feel what Patrik has just confessed to him.


	11. Welcome to Iceland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear mariothellama, dear readers - well, the title of the chapter says it all! Please enjoy this update. :-)
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you so much for your help with the beta. :-*

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Erik kisses Patrik tenderly, well knowing that the latter has understood him perfectly, although Patrik doesn’t speak German - just like Erik doesn’t speak Icelandic. But sometimes, you don’t need to translate, you can feel the meaning of the words in your heart.

Patrik takes Erik’s hand and holds it firmly, kissing it. "I hope that you don’t get the wrong impression," the doctor starts, something apparently weighing on his mind. "I’m usually not so fast when it comes to love declarations, but you… you… you are simply perfect," he says roughly.

Erik smiles and blushes. "I know what you want to say," he answers, "it’s as if we would know each other for years. As if we were meant for each other," he adds shyly.

"We are," Patrik confirms. "I am simply sure that we will be happy for a very long time."

And before Erik gets completely lost in the warm feeling of sheer bliss that spreads out in his entire body, he can also feel Patrik’s hand moving over his belly, his thighs, and then something else, skilled fingers knowing exactly where to stroke and to caress him.

 

***

 

Several days later, Erik still feels the same incredible bliss. The bliss of not believing that he has finally found his significant other, that he is deeply in love with the most attractive man walking on Earth, who is adoring him no less.

Whistling happily, Erik packs his bag for their trip to Iceland, glimpsing every now and then at his bed where he has shared many passionate moments with Patrik, but never an entire night. They have both agreed that they don’t want to endanger their professional careers right from the start, keeping their relationship private for the moment.

With a determined move, Erik closes the zipper of his bag, waiting for Patrik to pick him up for their way to the airport.

 

***

 

"This is so utterly wonderful, I have no words for it," Erik fancies, not able to take his gaze away from the window of the airplane, staring down at Iceland, admiring the rough beauty of the island. "I’m glad that you like it," Patrik chuckles pleased right next to him.

"I do not only like it, I love it," Erik adds excitedly before he lowers his voice. "Just like I love you," he murmurs barely audible.

"Sæti," Patrik whispers, "just wait until we are out of this plane and alone in my flat."

"Don’t you want to show me Reykjavik?" Erik teases his boyfriend.

"I’ll show you some other things first, be sure about that," Patrik breathes hoarsely, the tone of his voice causing goosebumps to form all over Erik’s body.

 

***

 

Erik is more or less quiet during their drive to Patrik’s flat. He’s simply overwhelmed, not only because of the man who is sitting right next to him, spreading his earthy male scent. No, he’s so fascinated by the country he is visiting for the first time - the country of his boyfriend - that he cannot say anything.

When the driver stops in front of what must be Patrik’s flat, Erik clears his throat but he can only start to speak when he is standing with Patrik in front of the door. "Thank you for inviting me here," he says touched, "thank you for letting me be a part of your life."

"Sæti," Patrik whispers again, opening the entrance door and guiding Erik inside the building. His flat is at the penthouse level, and they take the elevator to reach it. The doors aren’t already properly closed when Patrik reaches out and takes Erik’s face into his hand to kiss him. "Welcome to Iceland," he murmurs. When the doors are opening, inviting Erik to the entrance door of his flat. "And welcome to my home."

 

***

 

Patrik’s flat is furnished with great taste, that much Erik can see right at first sight when he steps into the living room. There are chairs, a table and several shelves made of wood, together with impressive paintings at the wall and a fireplace in front of the huge sofa.

"Do you like it?" Patrik asks, sounding almost insecure.  
  
"And how!" Erik answers, noticing the large windows. "That sight!" he exclaims, stepping closer, drinking in the impression of the city underneath them.  
  
"Shall I show you around?" Patrik suggests. "Here’s the kitchen," Patrik opens another door to a small but cozy room. "And over there is the guest room."

"But I can sleep together with you in a bed?" Erik blurts out.  
  
"Of course," Patrik breathes, tugging Erik into his arms. "In my bed, to be precise."  
  
Erik shivers with arousal. "And where is said bed?" he gasps, Patrik’s embrace awakening new desire in him.

"I’ll show you, sæti," the doctor whispers, taking Erik’s hand and pulling him with him. He opens the door to a spacey bedroom with a fantastic view over Iceland’s capital.

"That’s incredible," Erik murmurs, his pants suddenly too tight. Patrik chuckles again.  
  
"What’s incredible?" he wants to know, "the bed, the view or…"

"…you," Erik whispers, pulling Patrik with him onto the mattress, realizing how much he has missed the intimacy with his boyfriend.  
  
"Me?" Patrik rasps into Erik’s ear, his hands both buried under Erik’s shirt. "What precisely?"

"Everything," Erik answers breathlessly, losing his shirt and crawling under the blanket, Patrik mirroring his actions in an instance. "For example this here," Erik whispers, stroking over Patrik’s nipples, "or this," wandering lower to the impressive bulge in Patrik’s pants.  
  
"Then I better get my jeans off," Patrik gasps, slipping out of his pants and briefs together. "I have always dreamed of having sex here in my bed with the one and only," he adds shyly.

"Some dreams can come true," Erik replies, his hand meeting the most sensitive - and at the moment probably most hardest - part of Patrik’s body.

"Can you touch us both," the doctor moans, waiting with ragged breathing until Erik has freed himself from his clothes and is naked too. Patrik turns onto his side to face his boyfriend and invites Erik to do the same until their hard dicks are making contact between them.  
  
"I’ve never tried that before," Erik admits, taking both of them in his hand, "but it seems to work pretty well." The last words come out as a long groan, the feeling of Patrik in his hand, on his dick, rubbing against him, already almost too much to bear.

But, to Erik’s surprise, it’s Patrik who falls over the edge first, coming all over Erik’s hand and his dick after barely a minute of breathless strokes and caresses. The sight and the feeling of Patrik’s orgasm boosts Erik’s own ecstasy, and he looses it after two more strokes. "Now that was a quickie," Patrik pants, "I’m sorry."  
  
"Don’t be," Erik breathes, "I needed you just as much. And we will have plenty of time here."

Patrik clears his throat. "Do you want to… I mean, could you imagine…" he rambles. By now, Erik is used to his serious questions right after they had sex. And he also has a fair clue of what Patrik wants to ask because they still haven’t slept with each other, agreeing without saying that they want to spare the final step for a very special moment.

"Yes, of course," Erik replies with sincerity, beaming all over his face when he sees Patrik’s joy.  
  
"But first, we need to have some food," the doctor decides, "I want to take you out to my favorite restaurant here. And then I will show you around in the city center. Not for long because of your foot, but the best spots are close by. The conference is tomorrow, starting in the morning, and it will be over for us around 2 pm - so we can continue our sightseeing tour then."

"Sounds good," Erik replies, suddenly feeling hungry, "can I go to the bathroom?"  
  
"It’s over there," Patrik points out, "you can use the shower or the…"

"Whirlpool!" Erik exclaims when he opens the door.

Patrik laughs. "I see that you have found it. We Icelanders have a thing for hot and bubbling water," he shouts over.

"Is the whirlpool big enough for two?" Erik asks with feigned innocence.  
  
"I don’t know," Patrik gives back, "maybe we should check that out thoroughly soon."

Erik glances wistfully at the whirlpool one last time before he gives in to his rumbling stomach.


	12. Not really tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear mariothellama, dear readers, I am sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter. I hope that you will like it! 
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you for your beta. :-*

Reykjavik is breathtaking, to say the least. Patrik shows Erik the Hallgrímskirkja, the cathedral and the concert hall, before he takes him to a cozy restaurant with Icelandic food. Erik cannot remember when he has felt so comfortable for the last time abroad.

"Regarding the conference tomorrow," Patrik starts after they have enjoyed their delicious meals made of fresh fish, "I will be the first speaker. You can stay in the audience for the first part of my speech, and I will invite you to the stage for the second."

Erik nods. "Is there anything I have to do or say?"

"Just introduce yourself," Patrik replies, "and be prepared that some listeners will ask you for pictures and autographs afterwards."

"Oh," Erik answers, "I will. I didn’t expect any interest in me."

"You’re a World Champion!" Patrik replies, "of course you are one of the highlights during the conference."

"But I didn’t even play..." Erik tries.

"Oh come on," Patrik states, "you were called up for the squad for a reason."

Erik doesn’t reply, caught in his memories. "I hope that I can play football without injuries at least for some months in Huddersfield," he finally brings out.

Patrik quickly brushes over his hand. "I will do everything I can to help you achieve that."

 

***

 

It’s already pitch-dark when they return to Patrik’s flat, exhaustion washing over Erik. His excitement, the flight to Iceland, their passionate encounter in Patrik’s flat, the sightseeing tour... The footballer feels ready to go to bed at any second. Yet, he doesn’t want to be impolite and there is still his desire...

Patrik yawns while he opens the door to his flat. "Should we go straight to bed?" he asks, "I have to be fit for my presentation tomorrow."

"Good idea," Erik answers, "I'm a bit tired as well. And I cannot wait to sleep in your arms," he admits with a smile.

"The same here, sæti," Patrik gives back, gently ruffling Erik’s hair. "Do you want to go to the bathroom first?"

Erik agrees, again glancing at the whirlpool, swearing to himself that they will make good use of it very soon.

 

***

 

Erik snuggles under the blanket when he has finished his bedtime routine, inhaling Patrik’s scent from the fabric and waiting for his boyfriend. This will be the first night they'll spend together, listening to the other one’s breathing, feeling his heartbeat. A warm wave of pure love flows through Erik while he listens to the sounds his boyfriend is making in the bathroom. He only wears black briefs, hoping that Patrik will keep him warm throughout the night.

"Hey, sæti," Patrik murmurs when he slips under the covers right next to Erik, kissing him quickly. Initially, the kiss is meant to be a "good night"-kiss - but it soon turns into a "we cannot keep our hands away from each other" kind of kiss.

"I’m not really tired," Erik suddenly says, earning a breathless chuckle from his boyfriend.

"Me neither," Patrik whispers against Erik’s bare skin, tugging away the blanket from their bodies. "Get this off," he demands hoarsely, his fingers playing around the waistband of Erik’s briefs.

With one swift move, Erik reveals his hard manhood before he trails his fingers over the bulge in Patrik’s briefs. "I want to feel you too," he whispers.

He doesn’t need to say that twice because Patrik pulls his briefs down, tossing them away. "I have an idea, sæti," he says tenderly, "but tell me if you don’t like it, will you?"

Erik is quite sure that he will like everything Patrik is going to do with him, but he nods nevertheless, realizing with astonishment that his lover turns around in the bed, feet facing the headrest. Patrik lies down on the mattress again, his head resting right next to Erik’s...

"Oh fuck!" Erik cries out when he understands what Patrik is going to do, a skilled tongue soon dancing around his hardness. He shifts his body until Patrik’s hard dick is right in front of his own lips. The doctor pauses and waits while Erik kisses his member, soft moans filling the room around them.

The next minutes consist of licking, sucking, teasing; of groans and tongues discovering the other one. This time, it’s Erik who comes first, deep in Patrik’s mouth, placing one last messy kiss upon Patrik’s dick who loses it in the very next second.

"That... was incredible," Erik stammers when Patrik crawls back to him.

"Yes," Patrik marvels, still a little bit out of breath, "and it is even more incredible that I can hold you like this for the entire night." He turns Erik onto his side to spoon him from behind, strong arms embracing him and pulling him tight, Patrik’s warm breath tickling his neck.

Erik has never felt that safe before.


	13. The conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear mariothellama, dear readers, it's been a long time since I last updated, I am so sorry for the delay. But I am back on track now with a short chapter (more is about to come!), so hopefully you will still enjoy my story. 
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you so much for your beta (and for much, much more :-*).

Erik awakes to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Patrik’s side of the bed is empty, but the doctor appears in the door only minutes later, a tray with buns, jam and orange juice in his hand.

"Good morning, sæti," he says cheerfully, "did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes," Erik smiles, stretching himself like a contented tomcat. "I could get used to sleeping right next to you."

"You'll better do," Patrik states, "because this was just the first night of many more to come." He raises a bun and offers it to Erik who bites from the food with delight.

"I could get used to your breakfast as well," Erik munches, wiping away some crumbs from his lips.

Patrik just looks at him. "You are so damn handsome," he whispers, "so attractive. I’m one lucky guy."

"The same goes for me," Erik replies, stealing a kiss from his boyfriend. He almost gets turned on again, but Patrik glimpses at his watch.

"I don’t want to be the mood-breaker," he starts, "but we should leave soon. I have already showered, so the bathroom is all yours."

Erik hurries to get up. "I won’t need long," he says, taking some clothes from his bag, "I cannot wait to listen to you on stage."

 

***

 

Around 500 people are already filling the audience when Patrik and Erik arrive at the conference center. There’s a reserved place for Erik where he takes a seat, suddenly nervous and excited. He shakes some hands and takes the program of the conference into his hands. "Dr. Patrik Anderson," he reads, "speaks about new ways of treating professional footballers."

Minutes later, his boyfriend enters the stage, and Erik is completely in awe. Patrik wears a suit and sneakers, looking elegant and sportive at the same time. He catches the attention of the audience immediately, talking about physiotherapy and rehab, about surgical techniques and conservative ways of healing torn ligaments. Erik is glued to his lips, so utterly proud that this wonderful, intelligent being is his boyfriend.

Patrik’s long hair is tied to a bun like always and together with his stubble, he looks like a real Viking warrior. Erik is so head over heels in love with him that he misses his call at first, only standing up and walking to the stage on wobbly legs when he sees Patrik’s eyes upon him.

"And here’s my special guest," Patrik introduces him. Erik doesn’t hear much of the rest, he focuses on presenting himself to the audience. Then, Patrik takes over again, explaining Erik’s former injuries to the listeners, and the way they have been treated. Erik steps in every now and then, telling about his treatment, and then, their part is finally over and they leave the stage together, Erik still in awe about Patrik’s knowledge and skills.

"You’re a genius," Erik whispers while they are walking over to the foyer, however, Patrik doesn’t seem to hear him. Soon, Erik gets distracted by people asking him for autographs and images. When he has talked to all of them, he cannot see Patrik anymore.

"Sir?" a young woman suddenly says, "Dr Anderson is waiting for you outside."

Erik nods confused and leaves the building, seeing Patrik standing underneath a tree. "Are you alright?" he asks uncertainly, "did I do anything wrong?"

Patrik swallows. "No, you didn’t do anything wrong, sæti," he says almost inaudibly, "I just needed to catch some fresh air."

The doctor is paler than usual, and Erik takes his arm. "What’s wrong?" he insists, "please, tell me."

Patrik swallows again. "I need to show you something," he finally states, guiding Erik to his car.


	14. The revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear mariothellama, dear readers,
> 
> I wish you a Merry Christmas, a lovely day and all the best! 
> 
> This is a shorter chapter, a bridge to the next and longer update. I guess most of you already had a strong suspicion about Patrik's past. I'm sorry that this is a rather sad chapter but I will post the next update tomorrow the latest. 
> 
> Thank you Blue_Night for your precious help with the beta. :-*

There is silence in the car while Patrik drives through the streets, apparently into a suburb of Reykjavik. Erik senses that his boyfriend doesn’t want to talk, but Patrik also doesn’t draw back when Erik places his hand on Patrik’s thigh. He just looks at him with a thankful gaze, but clearly still completely mixed up, as if his speech had brought back some unpleasant memories.

Finally, Patrik stops his car at a small football stadium. He breathes in and out deeply several times before he opens the door of his vehicle and steps out in the open, Erik following him.

They still don’t talk, and Patrik walks into the direction of the pitch, Erik on his heels. The doctor steps onto the field, marches straight to the corner of the box on the left side of the pitch.

"That’s where it happened," he finally croaks out, his voice breaking.

Erik doesn’t ask what he means, he just places his hand on Patrik’s shoulder, waiting for his boyfriend to go on.

All of a sudden, Patrik bends down and touches the grass. "I was about to become a professional footballer," he starts, stroking over the stalks. "Two days later I would have signed my first contract."

Erik tightens the grip around Patrik’s shoulder, caressing him with his fingers.

"It was all my fault," Patrik continues, "no other player was involved. I just stumbled, got caught in the grass here..." his voice breaks again. "Four surgeries before I could walk again," he finally brings out. "Everything in my knee was torn, from the ACL to the meniscus. I am lucky that I still can walk at all."

Erik doesn’t say that he is sorry, well knowing from his own injuries that pity wouldn’t help his boyfriend the slightest.

"All the pain," Patrik murmurs, fighting with his tears now, "and the certainty that my sports career was over." He touches Erik’s hand now, holding it for dear life. "I have never brought anyone here," he whispers, "in fact, I have never been here ever since it happened."

Erik tugs Patrik in his arms now, holding him, letting him cry all the tears that he has kept in for so long at his shoulder. "Thank you for trusting me so much," Erik eventually says, "I’m so sorry that I cannot do anything to really help you."

Patrik wipes away his tears and gazes at his boyfriend. "Oh yes, you can Erik."

Once again, Erik understands Patrik without words, and they leave the pitch without taking a single look back.


	15. Completion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear mariothellama, dear readers,
> 
> this was meant to be the Christmas chapter. Once again, Merry Christmas to all of you out there, have a wonderful evening with your beloved ones. 
> 
> Dear Blue Night, thank you so much for your beta. I wish you and your family a Merry Christmas too. :-*

There’s silence again in the car while Patrik drives back to his flat, but this time the atmosphere has changed. There is something between them that remains unspoken, a new start, a fresh beginning.

They leave Patrik’s car in unison, waiting until they are inside his flat, but as soon as the door is closed, all dams break. Patrik presses Erik against the next best wall and kisses him senseless, and they stumble through the hallway, losing piece after piece of their clothes.

"I need you, Erik," Patrik groans, his Nordic accent stressing his sheer desire even more.

Erik doesn’t reply, he struggles out of his briefs as an answer, snuggling against Patrik’s strong body completely naked.

"Bed," Patrik breathes urgently, pulling his last clothes away too.

Kissing and stroking, hands on every part of the other one’s body, Patrik and Erik sink down onto the mattress, both aware of what will happen between them now. Erik is so hard that it's aching, yet, he takes his time to caress every inch of Patrik’s skin he can reach, using his fingers, his tongue, his entire body.

Eventually, it is Patrik who makes the next step. He opens the drawer of his nightstand without words, a silent invitation for Erik to glimpse inside.

There are two items Erik takes out of the drawer. He holds the bottle in his hand, warming its content in his palm, but Patrik shakes his head and Erik understands again.

This is not going to be a tender, shy first time. This is going to be a life-changing moment, a moment to finally leave the past behind and to look into a bright future.

Erik nods and kisses Patrik, with teeth and tongue, and not only his mouth. He kisses Patrik breathless, makes him forget about everything else around him. Erik knows that he has his lover already on the brink of coming when Patrik draws back and grabs the second item Erik has brought out of the drawer, opening the package and taking the condom in his hand.

"It’s been a while," Patrik says rawly, while he puts the rubber into place.

Erik replies with a kiss that is also a promise, deep and passionate, and full of devotion. He will give Patrik what he is craving for, and if it'll be the last thing that he's doing in this world. There will be no preparation, both of them know that as well. Just the simple, pure strength of a hard, lubed dick that is conquering new territory. Ever so carefully, Erik spreads Patrik’s legs, lies on top of him and guides his dick to Patrik’s core, his gaze never leaving his beautiful eyes.

"I love you," Erik whispers, using the language both of them understand, "I love you so much." Then, he builds up pressure, pushes and nudges, until he thrusts deep inside with one firm move of his hips.

The cry that rings in the air after he has spread Patrik open, filling him, is a cry that tells so many stories. It is a cry of lost dreams, of pain and despair, but also a cry of surprise, arousal and completion.

"Shhh, it’s fine," Erik whispers, "everything is fine." Patrik is so tight that Erik is sure that he hasn’t slept with another man in a long time. In a soothing, loving gesture, he takes Patrik’s hand and holds it, strokes over the palm until his boyfriend relaxes palpably.

"I love you too," Patrik finally croaks out, burying his face on Erik’s shoulder, giving him everything he has to give.

Cautiously, Erik gets a hold on Patrik’s knee, the injured one, and bends it towards his chest, until he can reach it with his lips. His first shallow thrust comes with a soft kiss on one of Patrik’s scars and with every move that he is making, Erik places another kiss on one of the marks upon Patrik’s skin.

There are tears in Patrik’s eyes, but Erik doesn’t stop, finally allowed to touch that special part of Patrik’s body. He holds Patrik’s knee still in his hand while he searches for his mouth to kiss him and to finally make love to him in earnest. Just as planned, the next thrust is deeper and hits its aim right away.

Patrik moans surprised, closing his eyes. "Do that again," he urges, „please, Erik."

And Erik does, reaching deeper, harder, blowing every painful memory away from Patrik, filling him with desire and arousal instead. Sweat is dripping down his back but Erik doesn’t care, he pushes in and out, holding his boyfriend in his arms now, until Patrik’s breathing becomes heavier and heavier.

Then, Erik draws back and sits on his heels, tugging Patrik’s body closer to push inside him again. Bending over him, he has both of his hands free to caress Patrik’s body. His nipples, his dick. Most of all his hard, gorgeous dick.

"I’m about to come," Patrik moans, the most beautiful sound Erik has ever heard.

He takes his time, prolonging Patrik’s height with softer thrusts until his lover whimpers. Only now, Erik picks up his pace again, eager to gift Patrik with one of the best orgasms he has ever had.

And he succeeds. Erik brushes over Patrik’s prostate with his next, deep thrust, his thumb caressing the tip of Patrik’s dick at the same time. The effect is breathtaking. A shiver wrecks Patrik’s body from deep inside and he comes with force, the contractions so intense that even Erik can feel them and finds satisfaction himself.

"Elskan mín!" Patrik gasps, "Erik, sæti, ég elska þig." A final sob runs through him before he turns quiet, his eyes closed, Erik still inside him.

"Are you okay?" Erik asks softly. "I didn’t hurt you, did I?"

"On the contrary," Patrik eventually whispers, and he seems to glow from the inside. "You fixed me, sæti."


	16. The Pfälzer Wald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear mariothellama, dear readers, I am sorry that this last chapter took so long. But I hope that you will enjoy it! 
> 
> Thank you so much, my dear Blue_Night, for the beta. :-*

They stay in bed afterwards for a long while, not speaking, just caressing and stroking the other one. Making sure that he is there.

Finally, Patrik stands up to prepare a meal for them, some bread with salmon and cheese. Erik follows him to the kitchen, both of them still naked. He embraces Patrik from behind, snuggling against the warm skin of his back.

"Can we use the whirlpool later, my Viking?" Erik breathes into Patrik’s ear, "I feel a bit sticky.“

Patrik chuckles, his eyes beaming when he turns around and offers Erik a bite of the delicious bread. "I thought that you would never ask," he smiles cheekily. "Wait, let me prepare everything so that we can jump into the water in a few minutes.“

Erik watches Patrik walking over to the bathroom, his heart full of love for his proud, handsome Viking. Almost against his will, he feels his dick harden again.

Patrik notices the state he's in immediately, of course he does. "Are you that excited for my whirlpool?" he teases him, running his hands softly over Erik’s flanks.

"I’m excited for you," Erik murmurs aroused.

"Forget about the food," Patrik whispers, his hands finding Erik’s nipples, "I’ll go and bring the lube." Then, he hesitates. "We won’t be able to use a condom in the whirlpool," he adds. "But I get tested regularly, so...“

Erik kisses him as an answer. "Me too, my Viking," he breathes, tugging Patrik into the direction of the bathroom.

"What about a quick shower and getting the whirlpool filled with water in the meantime," Patrik suggests relieved.

"You’re always having the best ideas," Erik replies.

Patrik starts to fill the whirlpool, afterwards he switches the water in the shower cubicle on. "Come here, sæti," he murmurs, hugging Erik. Quickly, they wash each other, gentle hands running over muscles, limbs and flushed skin.

The water flows over their bodies, easing their minds further, when Patrik’s fingers move lower, to Erik’s hard dick. "I cannot wait to have you inside me again," he admits but Erik turns around startled.

"I thought that we would do it the other way round now," he says, followed by a loud moan when Patrik strokes his hardness.

"No, sæti," Patrik whispers, nibbling at his ear. "You still have a season to play. And I want to be in your home country when you are letting me have you for the first time.“

A wave of arousal shoots straight into Erik’s already heated groin. "You are wonderful," he murmurs, "so wonderful.“

"Let’s move my wonderful boyfriend into my wonderful whirlpool," Patrik replies. Erik can not only see but also sense that he is rock-hard, and he doesn’t waste any time, stepping out of the shower cubicle and straight into the whirlpool where he sits down.

"That’s amazing!" he exclaims, surrounded by the warm, bubbling water.

"Yes, it is," Patrik smiles cheekily, straddling Erik.

"Oh wow," Erik breathes before they kiss each other with growing hunger. "I need you, Erik," Patrik begs, "I need you again.“

"What about some pre....“

"Shhh," Patrik silences him, "I’m still ready for you. Here." He hands Erik the lube and waits until at least some of the drops find their way to his entrance. "Take me, sæti," he pleads, shifting his weight until Erik’s dick rests at the right place.

And with one well-aimed push, Erik enters his boyfriend, filling him to the hilt. Patrik’s moan rings deliciously in his ear, and he stalls Patrik’s hips just to thrust into him again. "You like it deep, don’t you?" Erik gasps, taking Patrik’s face into his hands when he nods.

The water still bubbles around them, tickling their skin, and Erik doesn’t need long to come close to the edge. "We have to slow down, I’m almost..." he manages to bring out between two thrusts.

"Keep it up," Patrik gasps, "don’t hold back, I’m... sæti!" he cries out while his seed mingles with the water around them.

Erik lets go of everything in the next second, coming deep in his boyfriend. For minutes, the sound of the sloshing water and their harsh pants are the only sounds in the room.

Patrik eventually breaks the silence, brushing his hands over Erik’s stubbly cheeks. "I have waited for you all of my life," he whispers, clinging to Erik’s body for dear life.

 

Epilogue

"Pfalzer Wald?" Patrik tries, making Erik chuckle.

"Almost, love. Pfäl-zer Wald," he pronounces, pointing outside the window of his car. "Pfälzer Wald," Patrik repeats with his Nordic accent. "It’s beautiful, sæti.“

"I’m glad that you like it," Erik answers happily, "we will reach the cottage soon.“

The descending sun in their backs, Erik drives the serpentines through the forest, until a small house appears on a clearing. "Here it is," he murmurs, anxiously waiting for Patrik’s reaction.

"Wow!" Patrik replies, "that’s wonderful. Pure nature, just like in Iceland. Only a little bit different.“

"Do you like it?" Erik asks. "I know it sounds weird that this cottage was the first thing I bought with the money I have earned, but...“

"But this is your home, sæti, it’s where you belong to," Patrik says, bending over to Erik who has stopped the car in front of his property, kissing him gently.

"It’s also your home. If you want to, that is," Erik whispers, "because you also belong to me.“

They kiss for long minutes after this statement, still in the car, until Patrik runs his hand through Erik’s hair, tousling the soft strands. "Do you want to show me how it looks from the inside?" he asks.

"Of course!" Erik gives back, stepping out of the car and fumbling the key out of his pocket. "Here you go," he continues, taking a moment to inhale the unique scent of his beloved Pfälzer Wald before he turns the key and opens the door, letting Patrik step inside first.

"Sæti," Patrik says in awe, "it’s amazing. I love the pure Northern look, the wooden furniture, ah, and the cozy sofa!“

"Wait until you see the cozy bed," Erik smiles, "it’s over here." He pushes another door open, giving Patrik the opportunity to glimpse into the bedroom.

"How long can we stay here until we have to go back?" Patrik asks hoarsely, "because I have a million things in my mind that we could do here.“

"A week," Erik states, "and nobody will disturb us here. We can go hiking in the woods or taking sunbaths on the balcony on the upper floor... By the way, the sun is setting in about an hour, should we go upstairs after bringing our belongings inside? You can even see Castle Trifels from there."

"Castle Trifels?" Patrik wants to know, "can we visit it during the next days?“

"Of course," Erik states, "there are many castles in the area, and I am determined to show you all of them. They are real treasures."

"Oh, I have already found my treasure," Patrik murmurs, tugging Erik into his arms.

"I go get the bags and then we’ll move upstairs," Erik gasps, "there’s a summer bed outside and it’s still warm enough to..." he blushes.

"Warm enough for what, sæti?" Patrik questions with apparent interest, but Erik is already heading to his car, grabbing their bags.

"Come with me," he whispers when he has returned, taking Patrik’s hand and guiding him to the upper level of his cottage, opening the doors to the terrace. "There must be a mattress in the box right next to you," he explains to Patrik who is standing beside him, "we can place it on the summer bed and watch the sunset together. If you aren’t hungry, I mean."

"I’m definitely hungry," Patrik rasps, "but I don’t need any food.“

"No?" Erik breathes against Patrik’s stubble, letting himself be tugged down onto the mattress. Miraculously, Patrik has found a woolen blanket, too, that he spreads over them.

"No," Patrik confirms, his hand crawling under Erik’s shirt, up to his nipples, caressing them softly.

"What are you doing do me," Erik moans, instantly turned on.

"I’m going to make love to you here in your wonderful Pfälzer Wald," Patrik whispers into Erik’s ear, his pronunciation perfect by now, "and I will love you slowly and thoroughly.“

Erik moans again and pulls Patrik’s strong body over him. Until now, he hasn’t bottomed for Patrik, but he can sense that the time is right, that he is safe here in his home, with the man he loves. "Yes, please," he replies, his hands suddenly grabbing his shirt and throwing it away before he lies back to present himself to Patrik without holding back.

With a quick motion, Patrik gets rid of his own shirt and crawls over Erik to kiss and lick his nipples. He takes his time, continues even when Erik is already rock-hard and begging for more. Only then Patrik trails deeper, kisses Erik’s belly before he opens the belt of Erik’s jeans tantalizingly slow.

"Are you already that hard for me," Patrik murmurs, the sentence not even a question. All that Erik can do is to whimper in reply, occupied with the feeling of Patrik’s hands upon his bare skin who frees him from his pants and briefs in once.

Erik’s dick twitches helplessly, and he tugs at Patrik’s jeans to show him what he needs. Patrik gets up and strips his pants and briefs down, standing in front of Erik like a Viking warrior.

"Sæti," Patrik whispers in awe before he covers Erik’s body. He has brought lube with him that stands now right next to them, waiting to be used. Erik looks at the bottle, visibly relaxing. He knows that Patrik will never hurt him, that their first time this way will be an amazing experience for both them.

"I love you," Erik breathes against Patrik’s shoulder, his hand buried in the blond shock of hair as Patrik moves lower, kissing Erik’s abs, his dick, and bending his legs.

"What are you going to...?" Erik gasps but he bites on his lips when he feels Patrik’s tongue on his tight muscle for the first time. This is too good to be true.

Patrik prepares Erik with utter patience, licking and stroking, and when he pushes his first finger inside, Erik only feels pure bliss and arousal. Patrik searches for his special spot, and being the doctor he is, finds it immediately. Desire surges through Erik’s body with every move and every push. He swallows the second finger eagerly and flinches just a tiny bit with the third.

"Make love to me," he finally urges Patrik, "please, I have waited for so long.“

Patrik’s soft hair falls into his face when he nods, taking the lube to moisturize his hard dick.

They don’t talk when Patrik moves closer, searching for the right place, but they never stop looking at each other.

"Yes," Erik whispers when he feels that Patrik is opening him up, bit by bit, as if he's opening his soul.

"My sæti," Patrik replies, circling his hips to widen Erik further. He doesn’t need to ask if Erik is ready, every cell in Erik’s body screaming for completion. Tenderly, without any palpable effort, Patrik pushes in until he fills Erik.

Erik moans softly, savoring the overwhelming feeling. He welcomes the slight burn, the sensation of being so full, the weight of Patrik’s body upon him. And then, he urges him to move.

Erik is quite sure that he isn’t able to come from Patrik’s thrusts alone, yet, he doesn’t care. He’s caught in the feeling of being loved so much, but he soon learns that Patrik is a generous lover, finding just the right depth and pace by instinct.

Suddenly, Patrik holds Erik’s leg and hooks it over his shoulder. "Is this okay?" he asks, cautiously taking care that he doesn’t cause Erik any discomfort.

"And... how!" Erik moans with the next thrust. He’s enwrapped in Patrik’s love and dedication, blessed with his patience and skills. Slowly but inevitably, Patrik pushes him closer to his orgasm.

"Sæti," Patrik whispers as he moves in and out, "you’re my love, my everything.“

Patrik feels so perfect and Erik closes his eyes and lets go. He senses Patrik all around him, deep inside, he can smell his scent and the fresh air of his Pfälzer Wald.

With a sharply inhaled breath, Erik comes with Patrik’s next thrust. His orgasm is surprisingly forceful and Erik trembles, the wave of his satisfaction running through every inch of his body. He watches with big eyes how Patrik comes undone above him, finding his release in Erik’s arms.

"I love you so much," Erik says spent, his hands running up and down Patrik’s back.

"And I love you and this place here," Patrik whispers, peppering little kisses all over Erik’s face.

"Will you take care of me here the next days?" Erik asks, already addicted to the feeling of having Patrik inside.

"Sæti," Patrik replies, "I will always take care of you, as long as I live.“

THE END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Omega Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906525) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)




End file.
